


Ice Cold Passions

by GreyRainbows



Category: 12 Clans - The 100, Azgeda - Fandom, Ice Nation - Fandom, Lexa - The 100, Ontari - The 100, Skaikru - Fandom, Sky People - Fandom, The 100 (TV), Trikru - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: 12 Clans, Azgeda, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Lexa - The 100 - Freeform, LexaKomTrikru, Ontari - Freeform, Reincarnation, Skaikru, The 100 - Freeform, Trikru, clarkegriffin, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyRainbows/pseuds/GreyRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa kom Trikru is dead and the conclave is quickly approaching, but which body will host Lexa's spirit? Aiden or Ontari? And how exactly will this affect Skaikru, more importantly what about Clarke and Murphy who are still locked away in the room at Polis? Although Titus has sworn to protect Clarke will he be able to when it seems his own personal salvation is in question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> [Break down of the Trigedasleng]  
> • Odon – done  
> • Maunon – Mountain Men  
> • Floukru – boat people  
> • Trimakru – forest people  
> • Skaikru – Sky people  
> • Wanheda – Commander of Death  
> • Em pleni – Enough  
> • Azgeda – Ice Nation  
> • Sankru – Desert People  
> • Chit gon Wanheda – what of Wanheda  
> • Strik won – little one  
> • Heda – Commander

There she lays. Thought Titus. Clarke respectfully closed Lexa’s eyes and if he tried hard enough he could almost convince himself that she was merely dreaming. The blackness that covered the bed and Clarke’s hands told another story. Lexa was gone. Heda’s spirit had left the body he viewed before him. Slowly he approached Clarke again and gently moved her to the side. This was his task. His burden to bear. He picked Lexa up, as he had so many times when she was a child…When did she grow so heavy he thought though she rested limply in his arms. He barely noticed that she had become a woman in the many years that had passed since her arrival. He had called her his strik won, his “little one”. Out of all of those in her division, Titus had formed the closest bond with her. The look on her face when she realized the bullet had penetrated her would forever haunt him. He had only been trying to help, to save her. He looked down at her face again. Lexa, he thought helplessly. Breathing heavily, he summoned his strength to carry their commander past the doors of Clarke’s room the guards he’d called for stopped short of his departing figure.

“Chit gon Wanheda?” One asked peering into the room with Clarke and Murphy.

“You are to leave her there. Lock the doors behind me. No one is to come or go from that room without my permission. Do you understand? Rafael you are to remain at this door” He whispered lowly, attempting to convey the threat in his voice without gaining Clarke or the Sky boy’s attention.

There was a curt nod by both the guards before they grabbed the doors behind Titus and sealed them shut. All too late Murphy heard the heavy doors swing close and the click that signified they were trapped. He raised his fists and with what little energy he had left banged hard on the door. His yells of frustration could no doubt be hard yet they went unanswered. He looked back to Clarke as if seeking help before truly noticing her position. The girl, the legend was broken. Murphy watched as Clarke cried over the commander. Parts of him were both remorseful and envious. He envied the girl even in her death. Not that he wanted Clarke but, he could only imagine how it must feel to know that you were loved by another individual so much that your departure from their life, their world would bring them such misery and pain. He watched as Clarke’s legs finally gave way under her weight and she hit the ground hard.

“Hey,” Murphy called before walking over to her and sitting down pulling her towards him softly. “I’m sorry” He whispered into her hair as she cried. In truth he didn’t know what he was sorry for. Sorry that Lexa had died or sorry that it was because of him that Clarke and the Commander were put in this position. “I’m sorry”. He repeated gently rubbing his cheek into her hair, trying to provide a moment of comfort to the girl that had been a rock for so many others. Suddenly he saw the light of what looked like fires being lit and a loud ringing bell soon accompanied numerous wails and screams of “no heda no mo”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that night Titus found himself sitting with ambassadors from the twelve clans. Each had questions, most thought that Wanheda had killed their Heda in order to protect her own people. It didn’t take much for Titus to understand their hostility against the blond haired girl. He couldn’t reveal the truth to the ambassadors for more than one reason. If he revealed that it had been by his hand that the commander had died, they would undoubtedly call for his blood. If they killed him, then they’d instate another Flamekeeper, one more easily influenced to their cause. The Flamekeeper and Heda played influential roles in teaching the young Nightbloods how to take commander and lead their people. Should the Flamekeeper become corrupt and thus unable to give impartial counsel to their Heda it could lead to their ruin. Then there was the issue of Clarke and her companion in the room. Should he die then he would not be able to protect her as he vowed. 

“We must begin the conclave. Immediately! There is an army awaiting orders from Heda to march on Arkadia.” Aiyana kom Sankru argued. “The longer we sit at their gates the weaker they perceive us. They might decide to try the blockade.”

“We can’t start the conclave without all of the Nightbloods and you know this Aiyana” Titus returned rubbing the bridge on his nose in exasperation. 

A confident smirk then Aiyana stood casually approaching Titus, “Think Titus, you don’t truly believe the Commander’s spirit would choose one from Azgeda do you? Not when they challenged her in a duel to the death? Or how about when they took her lover’s head” Aiyana threw her gaze to the Ice Nation ambassador daring him to test her.

“You would do well to mind your words Aiyana.” Delsin warned staring back dangerously, “Or Azgeda will take your tongue” He stood and planted his feet, the promise clear in the air.  
“And who would seek to silence me, Delsin? You?” She chuckled mockingly. The Ice Nation Ambassador took a step closer.

“Em pleni!” Titus shouted, placing himself between the two posturing leaders. “It is not our place to decide who the Commander should choose from Aiyana.” He glanced back at the proud woman Delsin smirking as the air in her chest was deflated. “All must be here.” He leveled his gaze firmly begging no contest then turned to Delsin. “Send word for Ontari with your fastest rider. Aiyana is right, we cannot delay the conclave much longer.”

Delsin nodded gruffly and pivoted on his feet beckoning with his hand for his comrades to follow him out of the room. Time was of importance. Though the conclave would not begin without Ontari he feared any more delay would stir passions against his clan.

“What I want to know is” called another feminine voice for the opposite side of the table, “how are we to deal with the Skaikru in our walls?”

“Luna,” Titus acknowledged breathing out a sigh. “They will remain here, under my protection until the conclave is over. Then they will leave.”

“Your protection!” Luna snorted. “You might have been close with Heda Titus but even you must know that our people will not stand for their presence here. Not with Lexa dead. They will call for the death of her killer. And you will not be able to hold them off for long.”

“With Skaikru locked away they do no harm!” He roared back. “The blockade is in effect. The conclave is coming, hopefully within days. Surely Delsin has sent a rider. Until then they are not to be harmed. Allow the next Heda to deal with Clarke and the boy anyway he or she sees fit.”

“I agree with Luna kom Floukru” another ambassador from Trimakru voiced. “Wanheda was seen by many as Heda’s weakness. Heda did things,” a brief pause while the leader shook his head, “She did things for her people. For her. Blood has never answered blood for the burning of our warriors. Three hundred to be exact. Men from my village were burned by Skaikru” he spit venomously. 

“They sought to bring our people back from the Maunon. They were turning our people back from reapers.” Titus reasoned. 

“You are too close to this Titus. The commander’s death has emotions running wild. You are tasked with communicating with Lexa before the conclave to receive her decision. You are trying to keep ambassadors of our tribes civil. It must be a lot for you to handle.”

“If you have a point then get to it Luna.” He snapped, patience wearing thin with the events of the day.

“I will see to girl and her friend. Tell me where she is and I shall go to her.”

“I have placed guards at her door.” 

“Accompany me then. Surely they will not defy your orders.” She smiled unconvincingly.

“Very well. Come I shall take you her,” as Luna stood Titus again addressed her, “They are not to be harmed while they are here Luna. The Skaikru will go under trial and be dealt with in the way of our people. Nothing more, nothing less.” He warned.

“Odon” she agreed dipping her head, one hand on her dagger hilt the other gesturing at the door. “Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Break Down of Trigedasleng]
> 
> * nomons - mothers  
> * Floukru - Boat People  
> * Trikru - Tree People  
> *Azgeda - Ice Nation

It had been two days since Clarke had met Luna of the Boat people. She still remembered when the woman swept into the room Titus heavy at her heels. Murphy had finally convinced her to lay down. They lay on the floor, blood soaked sheets a painful reminder of what had transpired only a few hours ago. Sleep, he advised her, things wouldn’t hurt as bad in the morning he promised. But sleep wouldn’t come. Her body ached with the exhaustion she felt from crying. Her eyes red and face puffy. Finally, the boy crawled next to Clarke and threw an arm around her in his awkward way of comfort. Normally she’d laugh at his attempt but right now she treasured the feeling of warmth on her body. Father time was cruel it seemed, because the moment Clarke figured out how to shut her brain off Luna walked in. She knew how it looked to the two imposing figures with Murphy semi-cuddling her yet in that moment she couldn’t have cared less. Murphy on the other hand sat up at the intrusion and returned to a safe distance.

“Wanheda I presume?” The darker skinned woman looked down at Clarke a slight smile on her face. “I am Luna kom Floukru.” She bent at the knees slightly and extended her hand as if to help Clarke stand but Clarke shook her head and refused the hand, standing up herself to prove to the woman in front of her she wasn’t entirely broken. Luna’s smile widens before she wiped her face clean of expression. She looked curiously at Clarke, “Were the beds not to your liking?”

Clarke remained quiet, only turning her head slightly to draw the other woman’s attention to the state of the bed. Luna’s eyes followed hers, her lips curling in disgust once she saw the bed.

“Honestly Titus, you left the girl in here with the blood still on the bed?”  
“What would you have me do with her?”

Luna turned to the guard at the door, “You will strip this bed and bring new furs. Wipe up the blood on this floor as well.”  
Rafael dipped his head in respect and headed off to complete his task.

“My apologizes,” Luna offered. She dipped her head trying to meet the Sky girl’s gaze. “They should not have left you in here.”

“Speaking of being left in here for hours,” Murphy interrupted casually, “Can we go? You’ll forgive me if I have no wish staying here. Me, grounders and locked doors typically don’t fare well.”

“Again my apologizes, but you are not free to leave. With Heda’s death things are a bit confusing. It’s best if you stay in here.”

“What you’re saying is, we’re to wait here until you figure out how you’re going to kill us.” Murphy offered hollowly.

“Your fate will be up to Heda.”

“Wait, isn’t she…” Murphy broke off.

“Within a few days’ time we will have elected a new Heda. Traditionally the previous commander’s word was law until a new Heda was called. Under Lexa “blood must not have blood”, but many were still grappling with that. Many will never except it. Now with Lexa gone, there will be those who seek retribution against you. You understand why it is necessary to keep you out of their sight.”

“So I’m assuming all bets are off then and blood must have blood again?” he questioned, Luna smiled sadly indirectly answering him. “Great. That’s awesome. Anything else?”  
“There’ll be a call to justice for her murderer.” Luna looked between the two sky people to try and gauge their reactions.

“Let me guess. Big guy here didn’t tell them what really happened in here did he?” Murphy’s voice rose realizing that one of them was to be the scapegoat.  
“Murphy…” a soft prod from Clarke as a reminder to keep his head.

“She was killed by a weapon that we know Skaikru uses. Heda just instated a blockade with a kill order for those willing to cross it. She was found in the room with two members of Skaikru. Our people will see you as guilty.” She smiled ruefully.

“And you’ll be more than happy to let them won’t you Titus?” Murphy challenged.

“Watch your tongue boy!” Titus whispered harshly. 

“Why? I’m a dead man anyway.”

“Murphy…” Clarke attempted,

“Save it princess!” Murphy stormed off to the other side of the room fuming with hatred towards the man in the robes.

“I did not mean to stir such passions. I only meant to introduce myself. From now until after the conclave I will be the only face that you see. Titus will be managing other tasks.”  
Clarke nodded understanding the position Titus must be in as Flamekeeper. In truth it didn’t matter who saw to them now. With Lexa gone Clarke knew herself to be a target. If not for political reasons than for her strength in battle. At the thought of her strength Clarke wanted to laugh. Right now it was taking all of her strength not to appear collapse to the floor again. 

“I shall leave you now, the beds will be stripped and made new. I shall have food delivered to your room. If you wish to speak to me, you need but send for me and I shall come.” Luna turned on her heel, walking out with Titus to allow Rafael to enter the room before being closed in with the sky people.

Clarke watched in somewhat of a daze how methodical this warrior was. The blood was being wiped off the floor but Clarke could still see it. Or maybe she’d just branded that spot in her mind knowing that’s where Lexa fell. Her great warrior had fallen, and in that moment she’d been nothing more than just another girl to Clarke. When Rafael was done with the floor he turned his attention to the bed. She saw his momentary pause as the amount of blood caught him by surprise. He’d been there when Titus had carried their commander from the room but the sheer amount of blood caused him to choke down a lump in his own throat. She watched as he squared his shoulders and pulled the furs off the bed allowing them to fall to the floor before replacing them with fresh linen. Upon his exit he dipped his head in respect to Clarke to which she just stared. How could she respond to him? What was the proper protocol? Normally, she’d have Lexa, Lincoln or at worst Octavia to explain the grounder culture yet here in this room where Lexa died she felt more alone. Finally, Clarke climbed into the bed and curled up by herself. She had to admit the furs were warmer and more comfortable than the floor on which she’d been laying previously. It took a while but eventually she’d nodded off, with Murphy secluded to his corner of the room.

But that had been two days ago. Since then there’d been relatively no interaction between Clarke or the other grounders. Luna had food brought to the room and the guards maintained vigilant watch over the Skaikru however it was clear to both Murphy and Clarke that they were no longer guests to the Commander they were pawns in a dangerous test of wills. In the previous day’s Murphy engaged Clarke as little as possible. What could be said while you were being held hostage. And Clarke, for her part mostly cried and slept. In her dreams Lexa was alive and well. Lexa. Her Lexa with the soft smile and woodsy smell. In her dreams Lexa held her, talked to her, they were no longer Wanheda and the Commander. They were Lexa and Clarke. That’s how Luna found her on her third day in the room. Gently Murphy shook Clarke awake to greet the other ambassador.

“Clarke” Luna spoke after taking in her appearance, clearly the girl was being haunted.

“Luna” Clarke responded her voice cracking from the strain she’d been putting on it. Hesitantly she cleared her throat and started again. “Luna, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I thought you would want to know that a rider has reached Ontari. They should be back within a few days’ travel.”

“And the conclave will begin?”

“Yes.” Luna looked down and gestured to the bed, “May I sit?”

Clarke moved over in the bed without verbally responding. 

“We need to talk Clarke,”

“What about?”

“You’re staying here.”

“Let me guess,” she began with an eye roll, “it’s not safe here.”

“No it isn’t. And not just for the reasons you wish to believe. I am not your enemy Clarke.”

“Aren’t you? When is the last time I was allowed to leave this room?”

“That’s for your safety. Lexa would not want…”

“Don’t!” Clarke hissed in a feral manner a warning clear in her tone.

Normally Luna would have taken the girl’s tone as a challenge although her experience as a chief in her own tribe had taught her that people were not always rational when grieving so she tried again, “Lexa would not want you put in harm’s way. She would not want you here when power shifted.”

“Thought your people believed in reincarnation. Lexa’s spirit will choose the next commander right? They would let me go.” Clarke responded bitterly remembering Lexa’s vow and Aden’s words to her. 

“Perhaps,” Luna cautioned. “It is not so simple.”

“What do you mean?”

“True the past commander’s spirit will pick the next commander and yes the new commander will have access to the past commander’s knowledge and strength, yet the previous soul does not have the power to expel the one current living in the host’s body. According to the myth they are meant to live in harmony together.”

“Lexa told me that the past commanders spoke to her in her dreams. They showed her visions. I don’t understand why it wouldn’t be the same for Aden. Couldn’t she talk to him in his dream? Convince him to let me and Murphy go?”

“It does not matter which soul Lexa merges with each Nightblood has their own tribe. The previous clan will be expelled and chosen members of the new commander’s clan will be put in place as a safeguard. Trikru will have no influence here should Lexa choose another. Titus will only be allowed to stay as he is supposed to be detached.”  
“I thought each ambassador spoke as a unit in the coalition. Trikru would still have it’s seat at the table.”

“They will not hold much sway. The new commander’s clan will hold the most influence over them. Their counsel will be derived from his or her clan. Young commanders are easily controlled commanders. Easily influenced commanders. Some will want blood for the crimes committed by Skaikru.”

“Lexa said that Aden will be the one to succeed her.”

“Aden is a good candidate it’s true. He is young, fit, smart and with the wisdom to match those of some of his elders. Of the Nightbloods in Polis, Aiden would be the best choice.”  
“But you’re bringing Ontari here.” Clarke concluded. 

“Yes.”

“You feel she will attack me.”

“I do not know if Azgeda will attempt to move against you what I do know is that many are unhappy that Lexa killed Queen Nia. And from what I hear,” She raised an eyebrow, “You attempted to help with that by poisoning her.”

“Ontari stopped me before she could get the poison in her system.” Clarke huffed dragging her hands through her hair and over her face realizing now what Luna had been trying to say. She steeled herself and locked eyes with the woman sitting opposite of her. “You think my presence here, while she’s in Polis will stir up trouble.”

“I see no reason that it would not.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want to help you Clarke.”

“Really,” she raised an eye brow, “Why?”

“Titus isn’t the only one to realize what you meant to Lexa and you aren’t the only one to have lost someone special.”

Squinting her eyes in comprehension Clarke questioned, “Who was Lexa to you?”

“My cousin,” Luna replied calmly, “Our nomons were sisters. My side of the family became Floukru by being married off.”

“An alliance?”

“Mmm,” Luna grunted in reply, “Many years ago the Trikru were suffering from hard weather. The leaves had begun to fall and the ground was growing hard. They wouldn’t be able to work it much longer. The supplies they had would not be enough to last them the winter. The fish in their rivers began to swim south towards Floukru land. It was still warm there and the land was softer. The chieftain of the Tree people sought out the chieftain of my people. He told them their plight and in exchange for Floukru’s help he’d marry one of his daughters off to a warrior of their choosing. Marisol his oldest was the daughter he married to Floukru. With her marriage Trikru got crops and fish from the deal while Floukru cemented itself further as a worthy ally to the surrounding clans. The marriage solidified more than an alliance though, it built a family of the two clans.”  
“And I’m guessing due to this Trikru and Floukru often made trips to see one another. You grew to know Lexa as the girl not the commander.”

“She was my best friend.” Luna smiled fondly. 

“I’m sorry.” Clarke apologized.

“Don’t be.” Luna waved her off. “In her last few days she was happy. If anything I owe you and I intend to repay you Clarke kom Trikru.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m talking about getting you out of here. Returning you to your people.”

“How?”

“The details aren’t important Clarke.” Luna stood up still looking down to meet the blue eyes of the blonde girl sitting in front of her. “Just be ready to move when I tell you.” As she headed to the door she heard her name being called and turned on the balls of her feet giving her attention to the other woman. 

“Murphy comes with me.” Clarke declared, her chin lifted slightly in determination, resembling a flicker of the former flame that burned in her chest. “Titus was torturing him and was going to use him as an excuse for Lexa’s death. If I leave him here, he’s as good as dead.”

Luna looked over at Murphy who stood watching both women warily. A little smirk reached her lips “The boy goes with you then.” She turned again preparing to leave.

“Luna!” Clarke viewed her stance stiffen “Thank you” the door closed behind the retreating woman and for the first time in days Clarke felt as though she mattered again.

“Why’d you do it? You know both of us won’t get out of here undetected and alive don’t you?” Murphy called out, coming to stand behind Clarke.

“I’m not leaving you Murphy” She turned to face him and took in the healing scars on his face. The swelling in his eye had gone down despite the bluish-purple bruises that decorated his skin. His limp had improved somewhat in the past several days. She hoped he'd be able to run when the time came.

“But why?” He asked again exasperated.

“Because you didn’t leave me”.

"I hope you know what you're doing trusting her princess"

"I don't", Clarke looked back at the locked door, "But at this moment we don't have anything to lose."


	3. Chapter 3

It had finally come, the day when King Roan of Azgeda would request her presence. Although no one would have been ignorant enough to mention it out loud there existed a power play between these two individuals ever since Ontari was brought into Queen Nia’s service. As a young child Ontari had been orphaned; her mother had died of an illness and no one seemed to know the name of her father. She was left for several days in the house with her mother’s body before the smell began to draw attention to the other villagers. Timid and small for her age Ontari initially shied away from their contact wary of the strangers now in her home. They took her despite her futile attempts to fight them off and was placed in the Queen’s service as most orphans were. Ontari was in the kitchen serving under Lara when the gods chose to smile on her. Hunters had brought back a handsome buck that was to be skinned and served to those in the palace. Ontari and her friend Raja were tasked with skinning the buck when the knife slipped and cut her own skin. As Ontari dropped the blade it drew Raja’s attention; she saw the color of her friend’s blood and shrieked in excitement. Lara overhearing the commotion approached to chastise the two girl when she saw Ontari’s blood. Soon after that Ontari was introduced to Queen Nia who immediately took to the girl. 

Roan was the heir Queen Nia bared, Ontari was the heir Queen Nia wanted. From the moment she met Ontari, Nia had the girl removed from the kitchens and placed in her own room. From there Queen Nia helped Ontari acclimate into the palace life. She was taught to read maps and learn English like the rest of the guards in the palace. Her training was extensive fighting often times with swords and shields, spears as well as daggers. However, archery quickly became Ontari’s first love. As the girl grew older Queen Nia was sure to keep her in close company. Nia could sense the darkness in the young girl an edge that her son never knew. It soon became known that Ontari held the queen’s favor and for her favor Ontari granted Queen Nia her loyalty. Loyalty that had been tested when she met Wanheda. Her movements were instinctual, grabbing the sky girl and pinning her down on the table to reveal the truth of the plot to her Queen. Queen Nia cut Ontari’s hand spilling her blood in an oath to Wanheda that she would be the next heda. This was before Lexa had speared her Queen and she was displaced. And now Roan wished to see her.

She nodded to the guards who stood watch over his tent before brushing past the flap and entering. She dropped her head to her chest in a sign of respect and spoke, “You called for me.”

“Ontari” Roan acknowledged, his back to her while he sat next the pit, fire roaring. “Thank you for coming.”

“You called, I come my King”

“Enough with the formalities Ontari” Roan turned around giving the girl a once over, “We’re far past that now.”

She lifted her head. “Roan”

He smiled, “Do you know why I have called you here?”

“I do not.”

“Not even a guess? You’re normally such a smart girl.”

“Am I to swear my allegiance to you now then?”

“Would it be honest?” he chuckled at her candor, “Though I’ll admit, if you did it will make things easier.”

“For who?” She tempted.

“Both of us.” Roan tilted his head, “Our people would have seen unity in you accepting me as King and you would have stayed by my side as you did with my mother.”

“I am now and will always be loyal to Azgeda.”

“I want you to remember that you have said that in the days to come Ontari.” From the waistline behind his back Roan pulled out a rolled parchment and extended his hand to hers.

“What is this?” Ontari pondered hesitantly.

“I could tell you, or you could read it yourself.” This time Ontari took the parchment.

“This says I am to return to the capital to attend the conclave.” She looked up from the paper and back at Roan “The commander is dead?”

“Indeed she is.” Roan returned to his seat next to the crackling fire.

“When are we to leave?”

“As soon as possible. I am having the horses made ready now.” He cocked his head to the side. “It seems what mother foretold has come true and you will be the next commander.”

“There are others that the commander’s spirit could choose from.”

“Lexa and I had our differences but, she had her people’s best interests at heart. If that remained true at her time of death, then she’ll know that you are the best choice for commander.”

“Then Azgeda will have the throne.”

“Your obligations will be to many more than just Azgeda Ontari, though I appreciate the honor you bring to us.”

“Speak plainly Roan”

“You will be forced to make alliances, to smile at your enemies. You must do whatever is necessary to protect your people and maintain this coalition.”

“You speak of Wanheda” Ontari bit out harshly.

“She could indeed be a powerful ally Ontari.”

“She tried to poison your mother and my Queen.” Her voice rose with indignation.

“My mother, you Queen” Roan stood up and walked towards the young girl, “Attacked and killed thirty-six of her people that were in the mountain. I would hardly blame her for trying to protect them.”

“We were doing…”

“As my mother bid!” He growled lowly, tempers flaring, “You will now do as I bid Ontari.”

“The sky people are not like us Roan. They will never be like us.”

“They were collateral damage in a war between Lexa and my mother that has been raging for some time now.”

“You give them the Mountain Man. Wanheda could have killed him if she wished but she didn’t. She granted him life. A life for a life. Your debt to them as been repaid. We owe them nothing.”

“Our people cannot withstand another pointless war. If you strike at Clarke or her people, there are bound to be sympathizers. They will rally behind her and you will start a war between the clans.”

“I will not grant them peace Roan. I promise you that. Should I become Heda I will eliminate the Sky people.” 

“Then you put your people at risk.”

“Azgeda is my heart I would never make a decision to engage the enemy when I am unsure of victory. I was taught better than that.”

“That is not all you were taught girl. You were taught to lust for power, taught to believe that mercy is weakness. You were taught to lead with power, not rationale. “

“I see no flaw in the way that I was taught.”

“No. You wouldn’t. But I am telling you this Ontari, be sure of your enemies before you have made them.”

“I can handle Wanheda.”

“If you believe that to be true,” Roan lifted an eye brow casually, “Then you do not truly know Clarke.” He waved back at the flap which was the entrance to his tent. “Go then and tell Raja to make herself ready.”

“You would allow her to come with me?”

“Would I have a choice? I remember how close you two were before my exile. I assume the bonds only grew stronger in my absence. Besides when you become Heda I will not be able to refuse anything you say.”

Backing away she bowed her head again in a show of respect, “Thank you Roan” once outside of his tent Ontari walked briskly to her tent to her tent located with most of the King’s guards and opened her own flap revealing Raja who had taken to spending most of her free time with Ontari.

Without speaking Ontari rushed the girl and grabbed her in her arms kissing her firmly on the mouth only to release her moments later. Raja was a girl of about her age, twenty summers, that stood a few inches shorter than her. A petite frame allowed Ontari to circle her entire body with her arms without much of a struggle. Sandy brown hair rushed down her shoulders to stop at the middle of her back. Hazel eyes taunted her while brown skin glinted against the fire. 

“So you aren’t banished then?” Raja joked clasping her arms around Ontari’s neck  
.  
“No, we are to make our way to the capital.” Ontari replied.

“What is in Polis for us?”

“The commander is dead.” She answered happily.

“And you are going to see if she will choose you as the next commander?”

“Queen Nia believed I would be the next Heda, Roan agrees as well. I thought you would be happy?” She said searching the other girl’s eyes for any reservation.

“I am happy for you Ontari,”

“I sense there is more to that sentence Raja.” She carefully detangled herself from her lover and stepped aside.

“I am also scared for you.”

“Why?”

“Being the Commander is a position of power, not of safety.”

“What would you have me do? Stay and bow to Roan?”

“You would be safe.”

“I would be forgotten. Roan would eventually have heirs that succeed him on the throne. How long will I be a servant to them until I am too old to be of any use?”

“Are you saying that putting the blade down is the worst thing that will happen to you?”

“For a warrior to relinquish his sword…”

“Is to ask for death I have heard this before. Queen Nia taught you well it would seem.” Raja stepped away no longer facing the young warrior.

Ontari came to stand behind her yet did not touch her, “You know this is what I was meant to do Raja.”

“I know it is what you believe you are meant to do.”

“Look at me Raja,” Ontari urged pulling the other girl around to face her. “You are the only person I have left. I cannot do this without you.”

“And when you get to Polis, when you become Heda…what will become of me?”

“You will stand by my side. These hands,” She grabbed the other girl’s hands and held them palm up in the space between them, “Will serve no one else but me.”

“When do we leave?” She sighed shaking her head.

“On the morn. The ride will be long but we shall arrive within two days if we ride hard.”

“I will be ready when we are to leave.” Raja made to exit the tent when she felt a resisting hand grip her wrist.

“Stay. Here with me.”

“You know I cannot. There will be talk if I stay.”

“There will be talk when you do not return from Polis. Allow them their words.”

Ontari pulled the girl back into her embrace. For all of her bravado Raja was the only one that saw the softness in her heart. She tried to follow in Nia’s teachings. That relationships should be forged on the best alliances possible but she couldn’t seem to shake the girl. Raja who had loved her when no one save the gods knew she existed. Raja who brought her food and company her first days in the palace. Raja who often took the blame for Ontari’s mistakes in the kitchen. Ontari kissed her and willed all of her power into the kiss. Every promise she’d ever made she willed Raja to understand that she meant them. 

Slowly she began to tug at the bottom of the girl’s shirt signaling she wanted it to be removed. Raja, who had grown accustomed to Ontari’s impatience quickly withdrew, pulling the shirt off only to return to her lover’s lips. For her own part she tangled her fingers in Ontari’s hair allowing herself to be swept away with the passion she was feeling. Ontari’s hand silently found it’s way to the opening in Raja’s pants, her fingers dancing dangerously close to Raja’s moist center. She found herself moist almost anytime Ontari touched her. When Ontari’s fingers found their goal she moaned at the wetness between Raja’s legs. Pulling the girl down onto her bed Ontari spent most of the day and well into the night discovering her partner’s body once again. Committing to memory the taste, smell and feel of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro - you're welcome  
> Mochof - thank you  
> Sha - yes  
> Gonas maun op - warriors mount up  
> Osir beda ge yo ogud kom bants kom yu - We should be ready to leave with you

The next morning Raja rolled over to be greeted by the serene face of Ontari. Her dark brown hair lying messily in the furs. Raja took her hand and slowly brushed the unruly curls to which Ontari snuggled closer. Raja felt a muscular arm being draped across her stomach as the other girl continued to sleep. Smiling she allowed her friend to sleep a little bit longer, in truth it was the only time her guard was lowered. Raja had learned to become comfortable with the ying and yang side of Ontari. Being a favorite of Queen Nia Ontari learned to be methodical in her thinking, timed in her movements and unreadable in her facial expressions. This could make for an intimidating force to others of both higher and lower rank or an aggravating argument between the two of them.  
Due to the fact that Ontari was not Nia’s daughter the most she could offer the girl was a seat of power among her guards. So Ontari took it. She trained and she learned. Raja could not help but agree that Nia’s lessons worked well for the brunette. Many times she watched as Ontari faced an opponent with more experience and after their defeat, gained their respects. After a while Queen Nia named her young protégé a general in her army. Nia and the legacy of Azgeda became Ontari’s sole driving force. Raja had seen the girl in practice and battle before, the only times she remembered that Ontari was actually the same girl she’d met years ago in the kitchens was when they shared stolen moments together. Like the one she was about to interrupt.

“Ontari...” She whispered ducking her head down to meet the other girl’s ear. “You must get up. We must prepare to leave.”

“Is it morning already?”

“If you were to open your eyes you’d see that it is.” 

“I’m not sure that I’m ready to.”

“Having second thoughts?”

“No.”

Raja loosely grabbed Ontari’s chin and brought her face up to meet her eyes, “Are you sure?”

“Are you just hoping that I’ll say let’s run off just you and me?”

“I should be so lucky.” Raja leaned down and kissed Ontari full on the lips. “Come, the riders will be expecting you soon.”

“Will you be riding beside me?”

“I don’t think that’s wise. My presence will draw too much attention to you.”

Ontari huffed loudly and rolled over using her forearms and elbows to hold her weight to better address the girl resting next to her. “If there is talk I will see to it. I will see that it does not reach your ears.”

“A promising offer, yet one we both know you cannot keep.” Raja brought her hand up to cuff her lover’s face. “If you worry any more over me I fear those line in your face will become permanent.”

“I will not hide you Raja.” Ontari snapped her brows frowning together.

“Perhaps you should. It has not been so long that you have forgotten Costia.”

At the mention of ‘Costia’ Ontari visibly stiffened. Two years before the coalition was suggested Azgeda was at war with Lexa. Lexa had been placed on the throne at a young age, Queen Nia aspired to marry her to her son Roan in an attempt to solidify the relationship between Azgeda and Trikru, however when Lexa rejected Nia’s proposal Nia felt as though she was spurned by Lexa and thus a war ensued. Ontari hadn’t been a general during the time of the war but she had followed under one of Nia’s closest generals, Delsin. Ontari had been with Delsin when Costia was turned over to them by an ally of their Queen within the walls of Polis. It was her first lesson in hardening her heart. Delsin pulled Costia to the foot of Nia’s throne where even in the face of certain death she showed no fear. Costia was held for several days, taunted, tormented and tortured before ultimately being killed. Nia forced Roan’s hand to claim the girl’s life. Ontari thought she had learned the ways of war but even this was cruel to her. She watched as Roan silently begged his mother to release him from this task but her stare bade no question. Roan’s sword slashed and Ontari turned her head slightly to avoid the scene. She heard that later on the head of the dead girl was returned to Lexa. From that moment Ontari swore to protect Raja and kept their relationship private from those she could not trust.  
“Of course I remember her Raja.” Ontari growled and untangled herself from her lover sitting completely straight in the bed.

Raja followed suit. “I did not mean to offend you Ontari.” 

“You have.”

“I know you do not like to remember that night but I do. Her death was a spectacle to the benefit of everyone who watched. The bloodlust that night was…” She shook her head, “Deafening. So many celebrated in her death.”

“It was war Raja.”

“It was a girl’s life Ontari! A girl’s life.” She snuggled next to Ontari again, wrapping her arms around the waist of the warrior breathing her words into her mess of hair “She was a girl, just like you. Just like me whose only fault was loving the Commander.”

“You know I will never let anyone harm you.”

Ontari glanced back to catch Raja's eyes and confirm her vow.

“You won’t be able to stop it.”

“General” a baritone barked outside the tent.

“Sha?” Ontari called back.

“Osir laik ge yo ogud kom bants kom yu.”

“Mochof” Ontari gave her attention back to Raja. “You will ride with me. There is nothing else to be said on the matter.” Getting up she stretched her muscles, “I will see you within the hour.”  
“As you wish General.”

Ontari looked back to Raja contemplating the insult she’d slung but decided leaving well enough was the better option. She nodded to Raja and watched as she put her clothes back on exiting the tent. Ontari despised when they argued yet sometimes she felt it was necessary to give Raja a little push. Even though they grew up together the girls had their differences, Raja was comfortable in her position yet Ontari thrived on adrenaline. In Raja’s perfect world both she and Ontari would settle down and live out ordinary lives together. Nia had placed the dream of Ontari being Heda into her very soul and now when the dream was close to becoming a reality she could not ignore it due to her partners insecurities. She knew they’d have a talk as soon as they were alone but she couldn’t focus on that now. Right now she needed her warriors to view her with the respect of a general and not the young woman some undoubtedly still viewed her as. Dressing quickly Ontari walked out side her tent to find Roan standing off to the side flanked by two guards.

“King Roan.” She called out eyeing the guards next to him carefully.

“It’s a good day for a ride isn’t it?”

“It is.” She agreed. 

“Should the weather be with us we will make it there in a few days.”

“I have several riders ready to leave at your word sire.”

“Shall we then?” Roan stepped to the side and rolled his arm out extending to the horses that were tacked and tied at their posts.

“Gonas maun op!” Ontari yelled to the other riders watching as they went about untying the horses and settling in their saddles.

“You command a lot of respect.” Roan commented watched the speed at which the soldiers reacted to the order.

“As do you I’m sure.” Ontari chuckled walking over to the horses.

“I’m still new to this Ontari and even I know many of our people favored my mother’s style of leadership over mine.”

“It’s what we know.” Ontari stopped at her horse grabbing the saddle horn and placing her left foot in the shoe. 

"We were collateral damage in a war that was never ours to fight."

"If it was the Queen's war then it was our war." She reminded him.

"And it's exactly that thinking that will lead us directly into another war." He blew out his breath and clenched his fists together in an attempt to rein in his annoyance at the younger girl. Looking back at her, even he must admit he could see why his mother had favored her over him. Her loyalty to Nia and Azgeda were unwavering.

"Your riders await your order King Roan." She threw her head at the riders pacing back and forth at their front gates hinting that the conversion between them was over.

“I admire your loyalty Ontari. Truly I do. You have a fire that burns for your people that is not seen in the hearts of many young leaders."

"Spit it out."

How far are you willing to go to protect them? What will be the legacy of Azgeda under your rule as Heda?"

Ontari remained quiet watching him carefully. 

"I know what my mother told you about being Heda. The dreams of grandeur that come with the title. She might not have informed you of it's politics."

"The politics will be left to the ambassadors."

"With you mediating the talks."

"What are you trying to tell me Roan?"

"I’m saying, my people can’t engage another war and I need a way to make them see that. When you become Heda you must tread lightly. Should the ambassador reject you as they attempted to reject Lexa then Azgeda once again becomes the bastard child of the coalition."

“You are talking about maintaining the peace between Azgeda and those loyal to Trikru?” She smiled sitting atop her horse. Squinting she regarded him. "You are asking me if I'll kill Wanheda."

“Yes.” He huffed knowing full well that Ontari enjoyed twisting his arm into a confession before hopping onto his own horse. “I need to know if you’ll get on board with the peace treaty that was instated with the clans. If you attack Wanheda then Skaikru will attack us."

"Let them try."

"And what if the other clans. You know as well as I Floukru will never respect an Ice Nation Heda. Should you move against Clarke, Luna will rally her armies to defend the girl."

"She will obey her Heda."

"As my mother did?" He raised one eyebrow mockingly.

“Tell you what Roan,” Ontari “If I become Heda I’ll met with Wanheda. Then we’ll see if we can have peace." She gritted her teeth together before rolling her eyes at her future admission. "You are not entirely wrong. We must avoid a war with the clans. The winds grow colder and soon Azgeda will have to move again. We'll need lands to the south of our border if we are to continue to survie this winter”

“Fair enough.” Roan agreed pulling his horse from the stables and heading to the front of the line with Ontari at his side. "When you have decided send for me. We shall discuss the future of our people again at this later date. For now, your gonas await their general." 

Ontari dipped her head in a sign of respect and wheeled her horse round trotting to take her place at the head of the party. She smiled and grasped arms with her men thickening their bonds before searching the small group for Raja's face. Once she joined eyes with soft brown orbs did she relax. She waited as Raja smoothly navigated crimson horse in her direction. “Mochof”

“Pro” Raja grinned back knowing that despite Ontari's joy at seeing her now was not the time to display that sensitivity.

"Will you ride with me?" She tipped her head at the trail in front of her.

"I am with you. As I have always been."

Ontari had never felt such for another individual the way she loved Raja. She knew the girl had her reservations and if she was honest, she knew that she would not always be there to give her the comfort she needed. Polis presented another threat entirely to their relationship although the fact that Raja was willing to follow her into the mouth of hell made Ontari's chest swell with pride. She promised that she'd reward the other girl for her loyalty. Giving the horse a squeeze with her legs Ontari sent the horse cantering down the trail and towards their capital.


End file.
